


Blood-Splattered Wings: Colors

by faithseafood



Series: Symphogear: Blood-Splattered Wings [1]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseafood/pseuds/faithseafood
Summary: Based on AU setting, with Tsubasa and Maria being betrayed and became terrorists. Tsubasa lost her feeling and expression, while Maria lost her sense of touch, and lower body paralyzed.
Relationships: Maria Cadenzavna Eve/Kazanari Tsubasa
Series: Symphogear: Blood-Splattered Wings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721914
Kudos: 14





	Blood-Splattered Wings: Colors

A skiff of snow fell in the street, reminding Tsubasa the season of snowfall was coming ahead.

Their submarine had secretly docked in Vladivostok, the largest Russian port on the Pacific coast. They landed on this peaceful city not for a mission, just to restock daily supplies. Tsubasa approved a short period of relaxing time, allowing all the members to enjoy a transitory personal life.

Tsubasa walked through a small market, alone, glancing around a forest of shops. She had no interest in shopping, but this “habit” led her back to the good old days, the days as a wielder under S.O.N.G., the days when she and her fiancée had the right to live normally.

If that day didn’t come……

Tsubasa shook her head, to clear the poison spreading in her mind. Looking back was a pernicious poison, especially for these two ladies who were abandoned by the world.

Chiming clock rang; it was time to head back. Tsubasa skimmed through the last shop window, a pleasing color attracted her eyes. She stopped, then went into the shop, gave the stunner look. The beauty was a scarf, aquamarine blue, which reminded Tsubasa of her fiancée delightful eyes.

Snow on her jacket melted, cold sneaked through clothes touching Tsubasa's sense.

The first winter living in this injustice world was coming.

Tsubasa felt the scarf, so soft, unbelievably pleasant, that she couldn’t resist touching it. She understood that her fiancée couldn’t felt it, at least the color and the subtle wool scent were something Maria could enjoy. Above all, keeping her warm was the main objective.

Maria lost her tactile sensation after the tragedy, and the weather change was fatal to her.

Therefore, Tsubasa paid for the scarf without thinking, not even checking the price tag.

Tsubasa and the members went back to the submarine. Tsubasa was the last one entering their home. Her fiancée was already on the pathway waiting for Tsubasa while sitting in her wheelchair.

Maria smiled, lovelily.

“Welcome back, Tsubasa.”

“I am back, Maria.” Tsubasa returned a smile, disguisedly.

Tsubasa held Maria’s freezing hands. Those ice-colds reminded Tsubasa of the scarf she bought earlier today, the beauty which cost her everything. Tsubasa’s tender hand reached into the crossbody bag, pulling out the scarf, with a little clumsy.

She heard the sound of something torn apart.

What did I do…… Tsubasa immediately felt something wrong; something made her fall into despair. She got no money left, not a penny, and she just destroyed what means everything to her.

“Is there anything happened?” Maria asked, after noticing Tsubasa petty action.

“Ah……Nothing happens.” Tsubasa lied, “It’s cold outside, let’s head back to the room”

After bringing her fiancée back to their room, Tsubasa sneaked out. Looking at the scarf, there was a big hole that was big enough for Tsubasa to see through it even stand back.

I shouldn’t put it with the small knife.

There should be something I can do to fix it…… right?

Tsubasa regretted, and spoke to herself unsurely; she wasn’t the person who was good at knitting. However, it seems like the reality left her no choice, she could only think for something.

Maybe…… one of the members could fix it.

She wished.

Therefore Tsubasa walked around the submarine, asking the other members for a solution, ending with negative answers. For last hope, Tsubasa even asked her old commander, of course, resulted in being reprimanded.

“If you have time on this useless thing, why not go for training.” Commander said.

Tsubasa sighed, left the commander’s room dejectedly. She couldn’t think for anything, nothing at all, and could only have her hands laced behind her head in the cafeteria.

“Tsubasa.” A familiar voice called, then she picked up the torn scarf without asking for permission.

Tsubasa looked up angrily but became docile after seeing the voice owner.

Who would know how Maria found Tsubasa.

“Maria, this is……”

“This is what troubled you earlier, right?” Maria said with her signature kind smile. “Is this a present for me?”

“Ahh……” Tsubasa mumbled. “I found it in one of the shops, and think the color is beautiful, and……”

“Is this for me?” Maria interrupted, repeating her question.

“……Yes.” Tsubasa nodded.

What a shame, how come I can’t handle this small issue, Tsubasa thought. She wished to dig herself into a hole. It supposed to be a delightful present, the first present after they fell into this injustice world.

How unfortunate…….Tsubasa could not forgive her mistake.

“Sorry.”Tsubasa apologized, without further words.

“Why you have to say that? I am happy about it.”

“But…..it’s……sorry……”

“Stop apologizing,” Maria repeated, giving the stubborn a forehead-flick. “How many times do I have to mention, you don’t have to bear everything by yourself.”

“Sor…..”Tsubasa immediately stopped; she didn’t want to obey her fiancée any further.

Maria examined the scarf closely, said, “Don’t worry, I can fix it.”

“You can…?”Tsubasa questioned, with hope.

“Kinda,” Maria explained. “Not back to the original state, but I can fix it with a little knitting work.”

Tsubasa was glad, even she still felt sorry about what she did. Maria starred at the stubborn head, then pull out another wool scarf, round Tsubasa’s neck.

The scarf was pink, or sakura

“The quality may not be as good as yours, but I do handmade it.”

Tsubasa shocked, couldn’t find a word.

The patterns were drab, the scarf may not be straight at all. Even it meant nothing to the others, it was still the most beautiful one in Tsubasa's eyes.

A long time ago, Maria used to pick a scarf with a similar color for Tsubasa.

The one had the tiny bird pin.

“But, when……”

“At the time we docked in Cambodia,” Maria said. “Sorry, I was planning to give it to you a few days ago, unfortunately, these hands are bind.”

Tsubasa looked at her fiancée’s hands, Band-Aids were on her fingers. Not Maria shared Tsubasa clumsiness but caused by a sad fact.

Maria’s left hand was not as flexible as the old days after the tragedy.

“I am glad, thanks……” Tsubasa said, straightfaced.

“Don’t mention it.” Maria interrupted. “Now I have to plan how to remake this. Emm… What do you think of mixing aquamarine and pink? This means I will use the leftover wool to remake the torn part.”

“I think it’s amazing,” Tsubasa replied, with a disguised smile again. “Like…You and me blending together…?”

“Eh……?”

“I… I mean blending the colors suitable for you and me respectively together is a great idea.” Tsubasa felt embarrassed, trying to explain it more clearly.

“If you say so.”

Maria smiled lovelily, couldn’t wait until go back to their room, already planning how to recreate the masterpiece. Tsubasa looked at her fiancée desired to give Maria a happy expression, but unable to do so.

Even if Tsubasa lost her ways to express her emotion, this lady could always understand her.

Even if Maria lost her physical abilities, Tsubasa could provide every support she needed.

In the injustice world, they might be lost a lot, just not everything.


End file.
